New coming
by Wolfmist1728
Summary: I knew the day was coming when equestria would fall back into a war with the zebras. But no one knew it would return so soon. Ok just to make it clear ocs are allowed just send in submissions and I will get back to you.
1. Chapter 1

The war started weeks ago. The war that tore two halves of equestria apart. I see so many posters saying join the rea around. I was sitting on my couch reading when I heard a knock at the door. I get up walk to the door and open it to find nothing but a letter with my name on it. I open it and it's a registration paper from the rea. I just think about joining. As a Pegasus I could join the airforce but also army or navy. I start filling it out and select a fighter pilot fill out the rest. I then send it back to the rea headquarters. When I put it in my mail box I see ts getting late. I head to bed and decide I'll tell my friends that I joined.

**Ok new story idea that popped into my head so tell me if you like it and I don't care about bad reviews because I like to know what to work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I stretched and yawned. I went into my kitchen made some breakfast and coffee then read the news which was all about the war now. And posters with join the rea on them. When I was awake I decided to go to the library to see twilight. I walked out the door of my house and started flying to the library. When I arrived the six girls where standing outside talking and then proceeded to head inside. I landed gently and knocked on the door. Twilight answered and let me in. I went inside and sat on the stairs. "Hey Pheonix did you know the rea is also recruiting mares for legal reasons?" Dash asked me. " honestly I didnt know but I do know I sent a registration letter," I replied."so did I" She said. The others were suprised but said nothing. We then just chatted for a while then I left. When I got home opened my mail box and had a letter ftom the rea. It said this:

_Dear sir or ma'am we have sent this letter to inform you that shipping out is tomorrow because of frontline losses for the rea are tremendous. You will also serve as a bit of groun__d_ support_ for the rea as well._

I couldn't belive it. Tomorrow I was being shipped out. I went to tell the others. Wasn't happy about this.

Ok so new story and short chapters cause I, tired and one oc request at chapter ten is when oc requests close unless I decide to a rewrite the story or b be kind and add your oc in.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got shipped out along with my best friend dash who was in the rea also. I was sad to see my friends sad. I waved goodbye and we were shipped to the hq. I reported my commander to get assigned to first are of basic training.

**Months later because I'm no writing all of the basic training unless requested.**

After months of basic training I was ready for war. I was assigned to one of the best commanders and the captain of the wonderbolts , Spitfire. We were in the briefing room for next mission. Dash was also part of the squad as code name Alpha 5 , as I was alpha 4. Spitfire was briefing us on protecting a bombing run on a major base in zebra territory. "Ok main objective is to keep the bombing squad alive. We will have 7 jets flanking each side of the bombers. Am I clear." The room was filled with all pilots saying 'yes ma'am'. "Now the jets are being refueled , so be ready in 30 minutes. Now get out of here,"

I just sat in my room doing nothing until Soarin knocked on the door signaling it was time to get ready to launch. I opened the door and went to the runway where everyone else was waiting. I climbed into my plane and closed the cockpit. "Check launch systems i case of malfunctions." Soarin said. " All systems good." I said while checking my engine.

I flicked some switches turning on all main systems but weapons to prevent accidental friendly Fire or damaged to hq. As all systems were on I saw the launch signal and set full power to engine when the others in front of me launched. I pulled off the end of the runway. I then got the plane leveled with the others. We flew for over answer before we got information with the bombers. "Nearing bomb site switch weapon systems on," spitfire said. I then got beeping on my radar. "Here comes the fun part boys." I heard through my coms. The fun was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start the story i was listening to a good song on repeat called "into the fire" by thirteen senses so listen to it if you want but I found it good for writing a chapter like this.**

I saw one fighter go straight over my plane. There were so many of them. Soarin and fleetfoot were the first to break from the squadron. I then broke off perusing a lack and red fighter. I tried to lock on to him when I got a loud beeping. I turned around to see another fighter on me. "4 you got a guy on your tail," I heard somebody say. " I know and i can't shake him," I said. I then pulled ijnto a nose dive. He still followed me. I decided to do something stupid. I pulled up flew above 40,000 ft then cut my engine and fell back down. "4 what the fuck are you doing?!" Spitfire yelled. Being a complete idiot," I say. "Of course you are,"soarin says. As I fell below the level of the my companions , I turned full power to my engine and pull up. As I get back up to the level alpha 7 is hit and goes spiraling towards the ground. I curse under my breath. My coms then static and I switch to a different frequency so that I can hear the entire squadron. I hear an explosion as a bomber gets hit. My panel monitoring the systems of my plane , the bombers ,and my squadron beeps as a bombers light goes from green to red then black. "We're over bomb location," spitfire says. The bombers then start dropping thier payload on the base below. "Ok time to head back,"

I hear my radar beep as a lone plane enters the area. I hear a frantic warning about missle lock. I break hard right then airbrake. The missile shots I to the distance. "4 take this guy out." I break off and fly towards the plane. As I do 4 missiles release and hit 4 planes. "Shit , my heart stops as I realized tha &amp; 5 where hit. All of them excellent pilots. I see a symbol on the plane glint in the sun. I realize this is an ace. I then hear the plane flyover head and come around behind the squadron he takes two more planes out. The Ace has had years of training. He takes out most of the squadron but leaves the bombers. I swear this guy knows who is dangerous and who isn't. I hear another warning and air brake so it over shoots me. I still hear the beep but no missle off the rail.

The realization kicks in as I hear an explosion hit my left wing. all systems go red and nothing responds. As I near the ground I eject. My plane explodes somewhere below. I hit not the ground butihit a tree. I hear footsteps traveling toward me but the horizon makes it hard to see. I hope it's not a zebra.

**Ok I know it might be a bit rushed but it is my third story I'm sticking with and im a new writer but I just but creativity to use.**


End file.
